everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Cascade de Mare
Cascade de Mare is the Immortal daughter of Neptune and Salacia from Roman Mythology. Destined to take over the throne of the Oceans, Cascade is extremely excited to take over, and show she can be an amazing Empress of the Ocean. Happy with her destiny and her future, Cascade aligns with the Royals. Cascade is the first of Shadows' ocs to be posted on the Mirror Portal. Biography Personality Unless you don't know, you wouldn't be able to tell if Cascade was Neptune's daughter. But, she is definitely her father's daughter, she's an exact copy of him. She loves anything involving water or the ocean, she especially loves to go to the beach and catch some waves. She loves and cares for all type of sea creatures, her favourite is dolphins. Being a mini-Neptune, she, unfortunately, inherited her father's famed temper, which makes it hard for her to control '''some of her '''powers. Her temper makes it hard for her to gain control over her earthquake powers as they are directly linked to emotions. This makes her have to work on keeping calm most of the time and not get pissed. When she's angry, she snaps at anyone and it doesn't matter if they are friend, foe, or family, she snaps. And it's insanely hard to get her to calm down. She has trouble letting out her emotions as they are connected to her earthquake powers. The angrier she is, the more destruction her earthquake powers do. She is trying to stay calm, but when you inherit your father's temper, it doesn't always help. Despite being totally spoiled by her father, Cascade is nowhere being a spoiled brat. It's a mystery to why that is, but no one really notices or feels the need to ask. She holds high respect for her father and won't let anyone bad mouth him. Cascade is very confident '''in her abilities, but that at times is also a flaw for her. She can underestimate people when training which results in her getting beaten and her getting angry. That is not a good combination. She is extremely '''loyal '''to her friends and family, always willing to stand by them. She shows her loyalty when she stood by Blaze when they were having issues with what they were as a person, male or female. If her trust is broken though, Cascade will hold a grudge. She can hold a grudge for a long time and still does to this day with her brother, who broke her trident once. It did get repaired but she still holds that grudge. In terms of romance, Cascade usually is very confident able to do anything, but it was hard considering her short temper and unable to control her emotions. But, that changed after meeting and falling for Keahi Kīlauea. She found it hard to just trying to talk to Keahi. Appearance Cascade is considered a beautiful goddess. She has peachy tan skin, long bleach-blonde hair, which she often has tied up in ponytails styles held back by clips that remind of her of the sea. She has bright sea-green eyes surrounded by thick eyelashes. She wears coral orange makeup and light coral pink lipstick. Her outfits are very much styled after her heritage, with shades of blue and green to show her power over the ocean. She also wears a pair of trident earrings. Abilities As the daughter of Gods, of course, Cascade would have inherited quite a bit of their powers. In her case, she gained mostly her father's powers. Cascade still has years of training to go before she is anywhere close to her father's level of power. * '''Ocean manipulation: Cascade inherited her father's power to manipulate the oceans (and water) and everything in them, but at a minor level. ** Water manipulation: Cascade is able to control and manipulate the water. This is where her power lies the greatest. *** Water projection: She is able to project water in the forms of attacks, such as beams, bolts, waves, balls, and blasts. *** Water mimicry: She is able to transform into or have a physical body made up of water. *** Hydrokinetic constructs: She is able to form constructs out of the water. *** Hydro-Telekinesis: Cascade is able to manipulate matter using water. ** Underwater breathing: Cascade can breathe underwater. ** Water empowerment: Cascade becomes stronger when near bodies of water. * Lake/River manipulation: Cascade has the power to manipulate lakes/rivers and everything in them. * Earthquake generation: Cascade is also able to generate earthquakes. Unfortunately, this power is out of her control and she is still learning how to control it. * Marine life communication: While she is unable to actually control marine life, she is able to communicate and understand with the sea-creatures of the ocean. Her favourite thing to do is talk with the dolphins. * Equine communication: With her father being the Creator of Horses, Cascade can communicate with them. She's often seen talking with her stallion, Seabiscuit. * Immortality: Cascade is immortal, meaning she can leave for years, without ageing. Skillset * Extensive knowledge of oceans: Cascade, as future Goddess of the Sea, has extensive knowledge of anything involving the sea. * Combat training: Trained by her parents, Cascade is an excellent warrior, quickly able to defend herself. ** Hydrokinetic combat: Cascade is extremely skilled in infusing her water into combat. * Aquatic adaptation: She is able to adapt to underwater environments. * Trident proficiency: Cascade is extremely skilled in wielding her trident, Ocean-quaker, both in and out of battle. She is never seen without Ocean-quaker. * Multilingualism: Cascade is able to speak fluently in Latin and English. She is also learning how to speak Hawaiian for Keahi. Fairy tale – Myths of Neptune The Story from 's Point of View Despite being Neptune's youngest child, Cascade was chosen to take over his myths. What is their Destiny History Cascade was born many years after the completion of her father's myths. As the only child to take after Neptune, she was selected to be his successor. She was raised in the underwater kingdom of Neptune's Kingdom. (More Coming Soon) Relationships Family Neptune As the youngest child and only daughter, Neptune tends to be a bit protective over Cascade, like any father and daughter would be. Cascade loves her father greatly and shows high respect for him. Neptune loves to spoil her and it's amazing that she isn't a spoiled brat and no one knows how that is. Salacia Cascade loves her mother very much and goes to her if her father is unable to (which is usually for anything female related). Salacia taught her how to be a lady/princess but also how to fight. She didn't care that in some places, princesses were not taught how to fight, she was going to teach her only daughter how to defend herself. In their kingdom, Salacia was not going to have her daughter be a damsel. Triton Out of her three brothers, Triton is the one Cascade interacts with the most. The exact note of their relationship is unknown but it's a guess that they behave and act like normal siblings: bicker, fight, everything. Triton once broke Cascade's Trident which caused her to hold a grudge. He did quickly get it repaired but she still held that grudge for about a year. Brothers Cascade has 2 other brothers, but they are not known by name. As the youngest in the family, it's quite possible that her two other brothers moved out of the home, she doesn't know. Vesper Divitiae One of Cascade's best friends is her first cousin Vesper, the son of Pluto. Cascade shares a very close and strong bond with Vesper and is extremely protective over him. She loves him dearly and will fight anyone that makes fun of them, especially since Vesper is just coming out as trans. She hates it when they get insecure and depressive and does all she can to help them. Blaze Vulcan Blaze is another one of Cascade's best friends and her first cousin once removed...or some crap. Cousins is easier for Cascade to remember. Cascade was there from the start when Blaze wasn't sure about their gender and even supported them when they went to get the change to turn female from male. Cassi continues to check in on Blaze since she had a small bout of depression before coming out and transitioning. Blaze is one of the only people allowed to call Cascade Cassi. They also bond as they both are protective over Vesper and tend to work together to protect their little cousin. Friends Takara "Jasper" Raiden As the saying goes "Opposites Attract", it really works, in a platonic way. Jasper and Cascade's first meeting was awkward and unsure, due to them possessing opposite elements (water and lightning), plus Jasper being shy and Cascade not. Somehow, the two were able to work things out and Cascade becomes an older protective sister to Jasper. And more surprisingly, Cascade has never lost her temper with Jasper, which has shocked Cascade's family, where she is known for having a temper. Silje Spearbringer Since starting school, Cascade has become good friends with Silje, the daughter of a Valkyrie. Though it confuses the heck out of everyone: Cascade is the short-tempered Roman and Silje is the shy and sometimes anxious Norse. What the heck? Cascade finds it confusing too but doesn't care. She finds Silje someone she can confide with that isn't her family - and most of her friends are her family which gets annoying. Cascade also enjoys hanging with Silje and her Valkyrie Sisters, loving to have more female fighters. Pets Seabiscuit A gift from her father, Cascade owns a black stallion named Seabiscuit. Cascade loves her stallion and is very protective of him. Something that Cascade is currently unaware of right now, is that Seabiscuit has the ability to breathe underwater and gain some fin appearances. Current Cascade later bonds to one of Jasper's Water Dragons, who she names Current when she wants to get closer to her crush Keahi, who is very into dragons. Romance At first, Cascade thought she was straight as Apollo's arrow, but upon meeting Keahi Kīlauea, she reconsidered what she was. She later comes out as panromantic. She finds the child of Pele simply amazing and not just their abilities with their dragon. Cascade doesn't even care that they are her element opposite. Keahi Kīlauea After meeting thanks to Jasper, Keahi and Cascade began to meet up and just talk and be friends. Unknown to Keahi, Cascade bonded to one of Jasper's water dragons in order to learn more about Keahi and to see why she loves dragons so much. Enemies Cascade doesn't have any enemies that she knows as of right now. Trivia Notes * Like all gods, Cascade does not have a true last name. ** Her full name is Cascade Paradise de Mare. *** Cascade is a name referring to rushing waterfalls. *** Paradise refers to areas surrounded by water. *** De Mare was chosen as it translates to from the ocean, and Mare is Latin for sea. * Like her father, Cascade carries a Trident. ** Unknown to her, her trident also acts as something that helps control her powers. ** Her trident was made by her "Uncle"/Cousin Vulcan as a favour from her father. * Her favourite colour is cobalt blue, not caring for any meaning it has. She claims she just likes the shade. * Despite having control over water and such, Cascade cannot ''create water. She can only control existing water. ** Once she becomes the new Goddess of the Sea, it's possible that could gain the power to generate water. * Cascade was originally inspired by Percy Jackson from ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians ''& ''Heroes of Olympus series. ** Mostly the loyalty part... ** The appearance did have a play in it before it was scrapped. ** Her birthday is also a homage to Percy Jackson who's birthday is August 18th. Gallery Cascade de Mare.jpg|Cascade's card, made by Jade-the-Tiger Cascade de Mare.png Category:ShadowSpirit020 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mythology Category:Royals Category:Neptune